


This Weird Hyung

by dolphinmirage



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolphinmirage/pseuds/dolphinmirage
Summary: Park Jihoon does not understand what is wrong with this hyung.or the number of times Jihoon rejects Choding's affections.





	This Weird Hyung

Park Jihoon has one problem.

His Daniel hyung has been acting very weird lately. Not just the usual "weird" as in laughing-at-every-inanimate-and-animate object weird but the I'm-undressing-you-in-my-head kind of weird. Which, to be very honest, is sending unnecessary chills down his spine.  
At first, he thought he was only imagining things. It didn't make sense. Why would his hyung even look at him as if he couldn't decide whether to punch Jihoon or kiss him? So he does what he knows what to do best, AVOID the guy.

That however, of course, does not go unnoticed and merely fuels the older to try harder to garner his attention (affections).

Performing has become as natural as breathing to Jihoon. This does not mean it's easy for him because it's never easy. Performing is natural because he had been under the spotlight for so long. It's like this is what people are expecting him to do his whole life. He grew up in the acting scene, mingling with high caliber actors and artists alike. He started getting into music, and then variety shows and musicals. Then came Produce 101 and now Wanna one. He was always under flashing lights and scrutiny which is horrible but it's part of the business. So he accepts it. Even if his ego had to take jabs about his radical fashion choices. These things remain superficial because what matters the most is that when he stands on a stage, he is living a dream. He was made to handle the hardest of situations and the high expectations of the people around him. Park Jihoon at this point is made of steel but ironically, Park Jihoon melts.

He melts under those eyes AGAIN.

"Can you stop staring at me?" he snaps at Daniel for the nth time that day.

"Well, how can I when you're a fucking ice candy dressed in... in THAT."

Jihoon groans, slumping against his seat. The stylist tending to his hair struggles to stop herself from chuckling because surely, this will set off the younger of the two again. This has been a daily banter between them for a few months now.

"Hyung! I literally look like this every day. Cause we barely even have time to remove our make up anymore!"

Daniel's laughter throws Jihoon off but he doesn't show that of course. He does however mutter a soft "crazy hyung" under his breath.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, Jihoonie! You look gorgeous every single day my eyes can only see you at this point."

Jihoon's jaw drops and it is DEFINITELY the makeup making his cheeks color a shade of rosy pink. Kang Daniel's laughter breaks at him out of his stupor and he's quick to land a quick smack at the elder's ridiculously muscled arms. "Shut up! Oh my god!"

Daniel doesn't forget to tell Jihoon he's beautiful every morning since then.

 

The other thing about Park Jihoon is that he does not do romance. The heavens knows how many confessions he had turned down just so he could focus on other things. That still applies until now. He is affectionate towards everyone but he swears that he can only offer each of them friendship and brotherhood. Jihoon may or may not also be horrified at the thought of commitment. From all the precious drama's he had seen so far, love comes with the price of a certain level of affection he can never give.

So when Daniel drops a pretty big bomb (a confession) during dinner with the members, Jihoon needed Jaehwan to do the Heimlich on him so he doesn't die.

Jihoon was halfway through munching on a chicken piece when Daniel drops on the seat beside him with a shit eating grin. Jihoon being Jihoon he doesn't bother with him. What he does do is focus on more pressing matters at hand, namely, the chicken.

"So, I've been thinking... " Daniel starts and everyone's eyes shoot up to look at him except Jihoon's. The chatter dies down slowly whilst curious glances are directed to the man-dog. "I'd like to date you, Jihoon."

The said boy swallows too soon and starts choking.

Ensue, screaming and bless the world for Kim Jaehwan, who despite his initial shock, panic, and hysteria within a span of three seconds, still managed to gather Jihoon and perform the Heimlich maneuver.

Daniel's love and needed level of gall is disastrous.

 

"Are you here to try and kill me again?"  
Daniel laughs sheepishly and stops a few feet away from the figure lying on the couch.

"Well... it turned out differently than I planned."

Jihoon can only gurgle as a reply.

"I'm sorry ,Jihoon-ah. I thought the timing was perfect--"

**"YOU THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO CONFESS TO ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE AND MY CHICKEN?!"**

The older boy's smile is shy and very much like a child trying to be forgiven for breaking his mom's precious vase. "Chicken always made you happy and I... wanted to take advantage of your good mood to get a positive response."  
Park Jihoon's small form rises from the couch and he huffs. His plush cheeks puffed up in annoyance.

"Well, almost killing me is totally not a positive response."

That night Seungwoo comforts a sulking man-puppy.

 

It takes a couple of days before Daniel can come close to Jihoon without the latter snarling at him. The members don't even have it in them to tease him because they can see the heartbreak written across his face.

"So how's things, lover boy?" okay, except maybe Park Woojin because he is the devil's incarnate and is out to humiliate Daniel.

"Shut up--" before he can finish Woojin shoves a bottle of banana milk in his hand. He looks at the other as if he had grown an extra snaggletooth.

"Give this to him. He can't resist you for too long anyway."

"But--" Woojin does not make him finish.

"If you want it, go get it." and he's gone.

 

He finds Jihoon in the practice room. Huddled alone at the corner with his phone in hand. The boy doesn't notice him approach that's why this earns him a yelp when he plops down unceremoniously. He doesn't give Jihoon the chance to speak too and simply places the bottle on the other's lap.

"I... am really bad at this crushing on people thing." he starts, testing if Jihoon would hear him out. He takes it as a good sign that Jihoon seems to be listening. "But... I really really like you."

"I know."

Daniel's eyes shoot up to meet Jihoon's which was probably a fatal mistake because the air is knocked out of his lungs and he's a teenager all over again. One stuck in a really crappy YA book.He swears, Jihoon's eyes really contained a whole galaxy and it's probably very bad for his heart to wax poetics about a boy who was about to reject him. "Jihoon, I like you... I mean it and I swear, I will never make you choke over chicken meat again. I'd even buy you chicken everyday if you want me to... Just, please give me a chance. I'm really bad at this and yeah, I almost killed you but--" at this Jihoon chuckles and Daniel does too because seriously, this boy is doing things to him. "I do really like you... Man. I'm a lost cause. So please? Date me?"

Jihoon smiles, releasing a sigh. How can he say no to this man-pup?

Daniel was bad at this crushing thing but so is Jihoon. Maybe they can be bad at it together.

It takes Daniel three more bottles of banana milk for the next three days to make Jihoon say yes.

And it takes him a couple of months and loads of chicken dates to hear Jihoon say

"I like you, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you had fun with my alcohol induced  
> word vomit at legit 3:14 am. Feel free to correct me please. Love you guys.
> 
> I'll be back on Saturated Sunshines when I figure out how to sort out all my complicated feelings about the fic.
> 
> btw these scenarios are inspired by otp tumblr prompts and imagine your otps!  
> i'll honor them here after my hangover tomorrow! :"D 
> 
> i honor these tumblr blogs who fueled this unnecessary nielwink  
> sortagood  
> another-otppromptsblog  
> tsutomi-goshiki  
> coldrainyevening


End file.
